No sense
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Quién mataría a quién? ¿Quién siente qué por qué? Severus en un dilema, ¿Black es solo un fantasma o es una realidad?


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Estaba en su cama, mirándolo. Sonreía, mientras que él, no hacía otra cosa que pensar. Se dio la vuelta y su pálido y blanquecino pecho, se irguió frente a él. Entre sus dedos, acarició dos largos mechones de cabello negro.

— Dime, Severus. ¿En qué has estado?

— Nada que te importe, Lucius— le contestó y Lucius sonrió suavemente. ¡Maldito infeliz que siempre podía pretender dominarle y siempre...!

Y siempre lo conseguía.

— ¿Siempre actúas como un maldito infeliz e insensible?

— Te has descrito correctamente.

Se inclinó ligeramente, sus labios tocaron más de lo que debieron. Una sonrisa suave se posó sobre aquellos finos labios, al morder la piel de su acompañante. Y Severus suspiró, mirando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

¿Había algo en él, que no fuera perfecto? Dejó de pensar en ello, en cuanto sintió que su lengua hacía un trayecto diferente.

Y entonces, fantaseó. Pero no fantaseó con lo que estaba sintiendo. Fantaseó con él. Era tan diferente. Con él fantaseó.

Con Sirius Black.

— ¿Y sonríes?

Estaba soñando, le pareció inevitable. Soltó un gruñido y enterró sus manos entre los cabellos rubios y enmarañados, de su acompañante. Hizo y dispuso, lo que quiso. No prestó atención y al finalizar, se acurrucó entre sus sábanas y se dejó llevar por el pensamiento.

Aquel pensamiento que no tenía sentido. Aún cuando su cuerpo convulsionaba con lo vivido, simplemente se quedó pensando en eso.

Lucius no llenaría aquel espacio que otro sentimiento, estaba rellenando perfectamente. Guardó silencio, dejó de pensar y solo se llenó de sentimientos.

— ¿Te irás entonces?

— Sí. No puedo seguir con esto. Tengo una esposa y un hijo, Severus. Lo siento.

Al poco tiempo, se quedó dormido, con los brazos abiertos.

— Severus, la verdad me parece que estás muy distraído últimamente.

— No es nada, señor director.

— Bueno, de hecho— la voz de minerva se escuchó al otro lado— pareciera que tuvieras una pareja. ¿La tienes?

¿Por qué demonios esa mujer, se metía en su vida íntima? La miró sin parpadear y su duro semblante, le hizo mover las cejas.

— Discúlpame por pensar que deberías encontrarte una. A todos nos hace bien un poco de amor.

Por amor a Merlín, ella metiéndose en su vida sentimental. ¿Por qué daba el aspecto de que necesitaba una pareja? Ladeó la cabeza hacia el resto del profesorado. ¿Les hacía gracia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que no tenían nada que hacer?

Por que soñar con imposibles, resultaba deprimente y se le notaba en cada arruga de su semblante. Podía ver que estaba comenzando a pensar tonterías y tenía que aprender a ser discreto.

¿Y cómo culpar a lo que estaba sintiendo?

Estaba en su despacho, dormido. O bien, intentando no pensar en todo lo que había vivido. Lucius que enviaba cartas y más cartas. Todas y cada una de ellas, llenas de mentiras.

Entonces, escuchó su ventana. Algo rasgaba los cristales hasta abrirlos. Se levantó hasta sentarse y tomó la varita por inercia. Apuntó a la oscuridad y dos ojos amarillos, se mostraron en el suelo de su alcoba.

Lo apuntó, pero no veía nada. Susurró "lumos" y todo se vio mejor. Frente a él, había un hombre. Estaba parado allí y lo miraba con fijeza.

— Black.

— Severus- escuchó y no bajó su varita- ¿Podrías bajar tu varita? Solo he venido a charlar.

— Claro. bajar mi varita frente a un asesino en serie. ¿Crees que soy imbécil?

— ¡Solo bájala!

No hizo caso del pedido y continuó apuntándole con la varita. Directamente a la frente. Sirius inspiró y miró a su alrededor.

— Diré algo breve y luego me iré. Así que o escuchas... O habré perdido mi tiempo.

— ¿Qué dirás? "Quejicus... ¡Muérete! No toques a Potter o te lleno el estómago de hechizos" ¿Eso?

Iba a ser imposible razonar con él. Negó con la cabeza y suspirando, se inclinó hacia él. Quiso moverse, pero el cuerpo de Black, siempre iba a ser mucho más fuerte que el suyo propio. Un beso suave, casi contra el humor que tenía en ese preciso momento. El sorpresivo abrazo, le hizo soltar la varita, que cayó sobre la cama.

Quiso apartarlo de sí, pero luego de eso dejó de pensar en los qué y los como. Y se dejó besar, se dejó llevar por lo que había estado sintiendo antes.

— Yo te... — escuchó de sus labios— Tienes que saber.

Pero no supo nada. Solo vio una luz púrpura y cerró los ojos ante el reflejo. Cayó sobre algo blando y no supo nada más. No despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Creyendo que era un sueño.

— ¿Por qué luces tan consternado, Severus?— Y nuevamente, la voz de Lucius sobre su cabeza. Lo miró, mientras él preparaba la poción matalobos. Prefería concentrarse en eso, que dejar hervir su sangre.

— Por nada.

Y en su cama, la misma noche, sintió cosas diferentes. Sintió frío, se sintió usado. ¿Cuándo dejarían de jugar con él y lo que sentía? Si su propio señor tenebroso, estaba complacido de encontrarle el lado divertido a derramar su sangre.

Estaba comenzando a creer que su papel estaba muy bien jugado. El papel de idiota.

Volvió a escuchar el sonido y esta vez, no soltó la varita. Sirius alzó sus manos en defensa propia, pero Severus no vaciló.

— ¿Por qué me apuntas si yo no he venido a hacerte daño?

— ¡Me paralizaste con mi propia varita! ¿Crees que encontré eso divertido?

— Tengo que decirte algo. Algo que es muy importante. tuve que paralizarte ayer, por que creía que... Bien, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de acabar.

No le contestó y lo miró. Sirius estaba mucho más pálido, pero llevaba esos aires que lo hicieron fantasear con una novedad. Con algo en su vida que una vez odió y que ahora, justo ahora, quería sentir entre sus manos.

— Severus, te necesito... Pero antes tengo que decirte algo...

Pero no hubo tiempo para conversar. El tiempo, el poco tiempo que hubo, solo se utilizó para besos y una que otra caricia. Y no era que pensaba que se trataba de un sueño, pero no podía ser tan "bueno", para ser cierto.

Y entonces, estaba reposando sobre un pecho rígido, herido por largos años en Azkaban, con las ropas rotas y la mirada dura y seria. Estaba en brazos de un asesino en serie. ¡Claro que era idiota! Pero en ese momento no quería seguir echándole leña al fuego.

En su despacho, al día siguiente, estaba él y también Sirius. Él no había querido despegar su vista de la poción matalobos y Sirius, no quería luchar con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Severus, no puedo seguir con esto.

Algo en su interior, le dijo que era muy bueno para resultar y entonces, el sentimiento se llenó de rabia. Lucius había dicho eso, un par de veces.

— ¿Estás acaso, avergonzado de lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Avergonzado de lo que somos?— criticó y Sirius, negó con la cabeza.

— No sé si puedo con esto— dijo y entonces, notó dos cosas. Notó la fuerza con la que intentaba luchar con algo como eso y sintió que quizá estaba siendo muy poco inteligente— Lo hice por años, pero ahora es diferente.

Guardó silencio y simplemente caminó hasta él, acortando distancia. Lo último que hizo, fue rodearlo con sus brazos y sentir sus palabras, de forma corporal. Y antes de hablar, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Lucius caminó hasta entrar.

— ¿Y qué tenemos aquí?

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?— dijo Sirius, luego de la vívida imagen de ambos, juntos. Lucius sonrió suavemente.

— Esa misma pregunta te la hago a ti. ¿Es que acaso no eres un asesino? ¿Por qué abrazas a tu presa?

— Yo no he venido a asesinar a Severus— Graznó, muy fuerte y Lucius negó con la cabeza.

— Ambos tenemos la misma misión, pero dependerá de quién la ejecute primero. ¿No?— dijo el hombre, apuntando a Snape con su varita. Sirius protestó, sacando su varita, pero Lucius había sido más rápido y terminó en el suelo. Maniatado.

— ¿Qué hiciste, imbécil?

— Protegerte de un asesino. No será difícil. Colocaré tu varita en su mano y diré que te asesinó con ella. Me lo agradecerás.

Sirius hacía grandes esfuerzos por hablar, pero las cuerdas sobre su boca, se lo impedían. Severus quiso inclinarse para ayudarlo, pero la varita de Lucius, se adelantó a sus actos.

— ¡Imperius! — Y cayó al suelo, como un peso muerto— ¿Así que me engañarás, diciéndome que él no ha venido a matarte? Cerrarás tus ojos y agradecerás que haya venido a besarte y a tomar tu cuerpo. Luego, cuando clave tu varita en ti, dirás que no te lo esperabas. ¡Lo conoces! Es Sirius Black. Tus pesadillas.

— Ya no. Mis pesadillas tienen otro nombre— Era muy difícil, separarse de aquel hechizo. Dejar de ser utilizado. Se arrastró como una muñeca, entre las piernas de Lucius. Aquel hombre sonrió, mientras el cuerpo de Snape se alzaba suavemente.

— Ahora, pretenderé que no he escuchado eso. Pretenderé que harás eso que sabes que tanto me place.

Escucharlo, había sido desagradable para Sirius. Severus gimió, cuando la maldición se encargaba de generar fuertes hematomas alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero no solo por el simple hecho de recibir las duras maldiciones, sino por el hecho de ser utilizado íntimamente.

De nuevo.

Y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose como un gusano. Sirius seguía retorciéndose, pronto alcanzaría la varita. Tenía que alcanzar la varita que estaba a un lado de Severus. Entonces, no se esperaba lo que había ocurrido mientras forcejeaba.

Severus Snape se había levantado, ante el placer que había sentido, el agarre en su varita había disminuido y la maldición también. Dio un brinco y la varita salió de sus manos. La tomó, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

— Ya veremos, quién muere primero en manos de quién.

Lo arrojó al suelo y Lucius, cayó como un pedazo de papel. Lo miró, mientras Snape lo apuntaba con mucha felicidad. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, había tomado su bastón y lo había utilizado para hacerlo caer. Severus cayó de espaldas y Lucius, se acomodó hasta sentarse.

— ¡Qué carajo!— gritó Sirius, una vez libre— ¿Qué mierda haz hecho?

— Él iba a matarte.

— No importa.

— Él iba a entregarte a Azkaban. Iba a ser partícipe de tu muerte.

— Entonces, tenía razón. Iban a matarlo. Dumbledore, nunca escuchó.

— Y justo ahora, el asesino trata de culpar a otros. Cuando lo vean, muerto, tú llevarás esa culpa.

— ¡Suficiente!— Su varita emitía chispas.

— Recuérdalo, él quiso asesinarte.

— Mentiroso.

— Severus. Despierta, Severus. Tienes que despertar...

Y entonces, abrió sus ojos, luego de severos minutos a oscuras. Lo miró y parpadeó pesadamente. El alma del perro, regresó a su cuerpo.

Y su instinto animal, también. Esa noche. Él se encargó de curar esas heridas y se encargó de curar otras. Decir que lo amaba, no iba a ser suficiente, pero al menos aminoraría la sensación de ser odiado en ambos bandos.

Que lo decía él, que era un prófugo.

— Dijo que me asesinarías— rugió el profesor de pociones, al otro lado de la cama.

— Dijo que tú me asesinarías antes— sonrió Sirius y negó con la cabeza— Pero ambos ya estábamos muertos en vida.

Quiso contestarle, pero un ruido lo alertó de que debía irse. Depositó un beso en sus labios, lo más prolongado que pudo y brincó a través de la ventana. Nunca supo cómo hacía eso y no importaba quién se acercaba. Lo que quería, ya estaba hecho.

— Dices ¿Snape?

— Sí, Snape— contestó Lucius al otro lado— El trató de matarme.

Bien, sería prófugo junto a Black.


End file.
